


Love You Like A Love Song

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: iPod Challenge [5]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Love You Like A Love Song, Selena Gomez - Freeform, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Challenge No. O5 - Kensi and Deeks - 'When they exchanged their last few words, before they walked through the OSP doors, they were three words that were simple for each of them to recite.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like A Love Song

**Words** : 994  
 **Song** : Love You Like A Love Song  
 **Artist** : Selena Gomez and the Scene  
 **TV Show** : NCIS: Los Angeles  
 **Couple** : Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks  
 **Disclaimer** : NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan and 'Love You Like A Love Song' is performed by Selena Gomez and the Scene

…

_It's been said and done._   
_Every beautiful thoughts,_   
_Been already sung._   
_And I guess right now,_   
_Here's another one._   
_So your melody will play on and on,_   
_With best we own_   
_You are beautiful,_   
_Like a dream come alive, incredible._   
_A centre full of miracle, lyrical._   
_You've saved my life again,_   
_And I want you to know baby_

When they exchanged their last few words, before they walked through the OSP doors, they were three words that were simple for each of them to recite.

'I love you'

They repeated it each time they reach those two doors, because they never really knew whether or not it would be the last time they said it. The chances of them being hurt while on the job, the chances of them  _dying_  on the job, were high sometimes, but then other times, the chances were a bare minimum. It didn't stop the two from not hoping to hear those words again, before danger fell on the pair.

Those words to them, they're melody of words that they sung repeatedly, making sure that the other knew what the other felt. They had both gone through those horrible phases, of them both denying the feeling, of them both trying to fight the feeling, and them both trying to face their feelings head-on.

All she knew, was that those words were her saviour – it was her will power to go through the day with that man by her side, no matter how annoying her could be, she knew that those feelings were true and they were there for everyone to see.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

Both of them were complete mirrors on the field, both of them working as equally hard to keep the other protected while trying to keep their own ass out of the firing line. It was as though the entire scene was on repeat, that they went through the same routine every fire-fight, every raid and every interrogation.

It was on repeat each time they came into contact with each other, the way they would speak, and the way they would say goodbye, complete mirrors.

_Cursing me,_   
_Boy you played through my mind,_   
_Like a symphony._   
_There's no way to describe,_   
_what you do to me._   
_You just do to me,_   
_What you do._   
_And it feels like I've been rescued,_   
_I've been set free._   
_I am hypnotised by your destiny._   
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful._   
_You are;_   
_I want you to know baby._

They both stumbled on words, the way they stumbled their way towards that empty bed each night. It was as though they were the same situations, just different places and different meanings.

The words were stumbled, because he didn't think he had ever seen someone like that woman he confessed his love for. She was everything that he looked for, she was everything that made him what he was, he was everything that made it hard for him to say a single sentence correctly.

The breathtaking dresses that she was dressed in, the slight shine off of her legs. She was perfect to the last stitch in her clothing. He couldn't compare her beauty, or his love, that the girl carried with her every moment.

At night, it was the amazement of who she was that made him stumble. The amazement that he had this women before him. It made each breath hitch, as he let his hands wonder over her body, over her. He had never met a woman who was so beautiful, in both words and the way she appealed to him.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

She had to keep herself contained, each time she saw him. A lot had changed, and she still hadn't been able to register what had changed between her and her partner since they met those years ago.

Their team had changed, they had changed personally, they had gone through too much to lose each other now.

But she was still unsure, whether or not he was really there for her taking. He was hers, and she still refused to tag him as her own. Their relationship confused her a little, but she was still sure that they were going to work, because they had for those months before, and they were still working together to that day.

She continued to be unsure how to act around him, because she knew that any moment could be their last.

_No one can pause._   
_You stand alone,_   
_To every record I own._   
_Music to my ear,_   
_That's what you are._   
_A song that goes on and on._

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby._   
_I love you;_   
_Like a love song._

They let their words save each other, they let them selves be a repeat of routine after routine; it was the feelings they had that never changed, as they changed everyday, as a couple, and as partners.


End file.
